


渔夫和金鱼 (The Fisherman and the Goldfish)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Merman!Bucky, merman!Steve, 人鱼史蒂夫, 人鱼巴基, 叉骨客串, 生日贺文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere on a luxury cruise liner near the coast of Northern Europe, a bard sings about the tale of the Fisherman and the Goldfish during the late night soiree. Soon after comes a debate on the truth behind the tale between a disbeliever of fairytales and two mysterious gentlemen...<br/>The text is written as a birthday present for a good friend.<br/>Only Chinese version available at the time.<br/>北欧岸边停泊的某艘豪华游轮上，诗人唱起《渔夫和金鱼》的故事为深夜晚宴助兴。紧接着，在一名童话质疑者和两位神秘绅士之间，一场关于童话背后真相的辩论展开了……<br/>本篇是送给一位好友的生日贺文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	渔夫和金鱼 (The Fisherman and the Goldfish)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cafeqsize (cafeqszie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeqszie/gifts).



**渔夫和金鱼 (The Fisherman and the Goldfish)**

by Seraphina Buchwald

> 金鱼一句话也不说，只是尾巴在水里一划，  
>  游到深深的大海里去了。  
>  老头儿在海边久久地等待回答，  
>  可是没有等到，  
>  他只得回去见老太婆——  
>  一看：他前面依旧是那间破泥棚，  
>  他的老太婆坐在门槛上，她前面还是那只破木盆。

诗人结束了他的故事，向台下的听众鞠躬。底下的淑女与绅士们纷纷礼貌地鼓掌，只有一人不屑地发出讽刺笑声，似是腻烦于整场晚会到目前为止的彬彬有礼、波澜不惊。

“一个童话！多么天真。”他说，向台上走去，抢了诗人的位置。这是个黑发黑眼的男子，衣冠楚楚、肤色却像是在更为温暖的国度常年生活过一样被晒成了古铜。“何不让我们正视它背后惨淡的现实？故事中的金鱼其实是一条普通的北海人鱼，除了善作人言、歌喉动听之外并没有魔法能力。”

“那渔夫呢？”台下有人问。“财宝和豪宅又是从何而来，若不是魔法生成？”

现实主义者笑了笑。“渔夫的确存在，他也确实捕到了人鱼。他逼迫刚被捕到的人鱼立下誓言，虽将它解脱于渔网、却并未给它自由。他把它带到陆地上出卖，一次又一次：先是在渔村的市场上、接着是在镇上的集市；一次又一次地人鱼从买家手中逃脱、只是为了回到渔夫手上、再以更高价格被贩卖。”

“那最后一次呢？”另一人问，就站在发问的前一人身边。“最后一次发生了什么事？”

“最后一次嘛……”讽刺童话的台上人应道，一边努力思索合理答案一边仔细瞧了瞧台下两人。从衣着打扮和举止气度来看，他觉得两人不像游艇上的寻常宾客、倒像是一对微服出游的王子。  
“最后一次发生了什么事我们难以判断，但显然这一对合谋搭档之间发生了某种分歧。人鱼为渔夫赢得了一个国家；但最终一切都成了海面泡沫般的泡影。渔夫失去了一切；人鱼或许失去了它的生命。”

台下两人相视一笑，步调一致地分别将自己手中葡萄酒一口饮尽。然后，就像是刻意要为难倒霉的异议者一样，他们三步两步登上舞台。这次换作讨厌童话的人被挤到一边。  
“这套理论不是完全没有道理，但我们挑战在座的听众，跟我们玩个想像力游戏。”其中一人说，这人金发碧眼个子高大、胸膛宽阔腰肢纤细。“如果从头到尾就没有猎人与猎物呢？渔夫与人鱼本就是一类东西？没有胁迫也没有分歧，骗局之所以收场，是因为骗子们已经满意。”  
“想像一下这种可能：人鱼这种狡猾的生物，早已知道人类眼中的自己有多珍奇。他们或许没有通常意义上的那种魔法，可以无中生有创造奇迹；但擦干鱼尾变出双腿，更像是海民自然而然的能力。”他身边的黑发人说，乖巧诱人地弯起嘴角，一双水灵灵的碧眼笑嘻嘻地望着台底。  
“后续事件很可能正如这位先生所说。人鱼被渔夫卖了个好价钱，一次又一次；但是否有可能，两条人鱼轮流扮作渔夫，这次你来卖我、下次换我卖你？人鱼每次都能成功逃跑，是因为他有个完美的犯罪伴侣。”金发的那个说，温柔地向黑发的那个投去一瞥，只发现对方也正偷偷瞧向自己。

“那他们最后为什么要收手离去？”台下宾客不甘地发问。“人类的财富对人鱼又有什么意义？”

“哦，他们或许收手了，但不一定真就离去。”黑发的那个答道，开心地挽着男伴大步流星下了台，撇下目瞪口呆的童话批评家，径直走到大厅中间的圆桌边。  
“是的，海底纵然千好万好，却独缺那么一样东西。”金发的那个说，空着的那只手上突然多了一把三角形的铲刀。绅士们发出惊呼，淑女们捂住嘴巴——此时窗外砰砰作响，一朵朵礼花绽放在游艇上方，五彩缤纷的火花映着夜空、也倒映在波光粼粼的海面上——

“那就是生日蛋糕——”金发的人鱼跟黑发的人鱼一起喊道，切开圆桌上那个巨大的三层蛋糕塔，一共切了三块放到三个小碟子里。

“一块给史蒂夫，一块给巴基，还有一块，给今天过生日的亲爱的豆腐你——！”


End file.
